Clint Eastwood
Clint Eastwood Jr est un acteur, réalisateur, compositeur et producteur américain, né le 31 Mai 1930, à San Francisco. Biographie Issu d'une famille depuis longtemps impliqué dans le spectacle, Clint Eastwood passe son enfance en Californie. Son père souvent au chômage, changeait régulièrement de travail, ce qui explique les déménagements incessants de la famille Eastwood. Clint suit des cours de photographie et de comédie. Bien qu'introverti, il se montre doué. Devenu étudiant, Clint Eastwood rencontre fortuitement Howard Hawks. Bien qu'il n'ai échangé aucune parole avec lui, Eastwood dira plus tard, avoir été "beaucoup influencé dans son propre travail" par celui de Hawks. Ayant travaillé à l'armée, Clint en retire une expérience qui lui sera bénéfique pour diriger ses films et ses équipes ensuite. C'est par le biais de l'armée également qu'il entre en contact avec les Studios Universal. Caractéristiques Bien qu'au départ froid et rigide, Clint Eastwood est devenu en peu de temps l'un des meilleurs acteurs de sa génération, très connu et devenu célèbre pour le Bon, la Brute et le Truand. Acteur, réalisateur reconnu pour sa mise en scène et sa direction d'acteurs, il privilégie certains thèmes dans ses films comme les éternels recommencements, l'importance du territoire en tant qu'espace géographique, ou encore l'Individu et la communauté. Anecdotes La mère de Clint écoutait beaucoup de Jazz. L'acteur développe ainsi une passion pour ce genre musical à tel point qu'il crée une maison de disques, et compose 8 albums, dont 6 bandes originales des films qu'il a réalisé. Il joue aussi de la clarinette et du piano. Distinctions Clint Eastwood avait déjà été récompensé de deux Oscars (les deux mêmes) en 1992, pour Unforgiven (Impitoyable). Il en a reçu deux autres, l'Oscar du meilleur film et celui du meilleur réalisateur pour Million Dollar Baby en 2004. C'est le réalisateur le plus âgé d'Hollywood a avoir été primé. Filmographie En tant qu'Acteur: * Revenge of the Creature (1955) * Francis in the Navy (1955) * Lady Godiva (1955) * Tarantula (1955) * Never Say Goodbye (1956) * Star in the Dust (1956) * Away All Boats (1956) * The First Traveling Saleslady (1956) * Escapade in Japan (1957) * Lafayette Escadrille (1958) * Ambush at Cimarron Pass (1958) * A Fistful of Dollars (1964) * For a Few Dollars More (1965) * The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966) * The Witches (1966) * Hang 'em High (1968) * Coogan's Bluff (1968) * Where Eagles Dare (1969) * Paint Your Wagon (1969) * Kelly's Heroes (1970) * Two Mules for Sister Sara (1970) * The Beguiled (1971) * Play Misty for Me (1971) * Dirty Harry (1971) * Joe Kidd (1972) * High Plains Drifter (1973) * Breezy (1973) * Magnum Force (1973) * Thunderbolt and Lightfoot (1974) * The Eiger Sanction (1975) * The Enforcer (1976) * Every Which Way But Loose (1978) * Escape from Alcatraz (1979) * Any Which Way You Can (1980) * Firefox (1982) * Honkytonk Man (1982) * Sudden Impact (1983) * City Heat (1984) * Tightrope (1984) * Heartbreak Ridge (1986) * The Dead Pool (1988) * Pink Cadillac (1989) * White Hunter, Black Heart (1990) * The Rookie (1990) * In the Line of Fire (1993) * Absolute Power (1997) * Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil (1997) * True Crime (1999) * Space Cowboys (2000) * Blood Work (2002) * Trouble with the Curve (2012) En tant que Réalisateur : * The Outlaw Josey Wales (1976) (et Acteur) * The Gauntlet (1977) * Branco Billy (1980) (et Acteur) * Pale Rider (1985) (et Acteur) * Bird (1988) * Unforgiven (1992) * A Perfect World (1993) (et Acteur) * The Bridges of Madison County (1995) (et Acteur) * Mystic River (2003) * Million Dollar Baby (2004) * Flags of Our Fathers (2006) * Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) * Changeling (2008) * Gran Torino (2008) (et Acteur) * Invictus (2009) * Hereafter (2010) * J. Edgar (2011) * Jersey Boys (2014) * American Sniper (2014) En tant que Producteur : * Dave Brubeck: In His Own Sweet Way (2010) * Changeling (2008) Galerie Clint-Eastwood.jpg -Clint-clint-eastwood-.jpg Clint-Eastwood Good,Bad,Ugly.jpg Clint 4.jpg Eastwood-8-The-Outlaw-Josey-Wales.jpg clint-eastwood-3.jpg clint-eastwood (2).jpg clint-eastwood 5.jpg Clint E Sur la route de Madison.jpg Catégorie:Acteur Américain Catégorie:Producteur Catégorie:Réalisateur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Acteur Catégorie:Acteur vivant Catégorie:Personnes travaillant dans le Cinéma